Hermione, Ginny and the Dare
by cupboards have feelings too
Summary: During the end of the 6th year, most of the Gryffindor 6th years are given dares by Parvarti and Lavender. The dares must be completed but what happens when the dares go to far. HGOC GWHP HGDM HGOOC GWOOC


Hermione, Ginny and the Dare

A/N Hello it's Chris and Nat! This is our first Fan Fic together so we hope it turns out okay! This story is set at the end of 6th year. The character of Ginny is based on Chris and the character of Hermione is based on Nat. The things that Hermione and Ginny do in the dare are true. We actually went out and did them! Hope you enjoy our story! Please review at the end! Bye!

Luv From Chris and Nat

Disclaimer: We own the plot. But we don't own the characters. JK does.

Chapter 1: Parvarti, Lavender and a Plan

(This is set in the last week of term at Hogwarts)

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Dean, Shamus and Parvarti were all sitting in a circle on the floor of the Gryffindor common room.

This summer each one of them would undergo a dare. A dare so embarrassing and stupid that you couldn't really call it a dare. It was more like a Lavender-Parvarti plot to embarrass the whole of Gryffindor.

Lavender bore into Harry's eyes. "Harry, your dare comes at the start of 7th year. You will ask Pansy out and then…make love to her!" said Lavender.

Ginny fought to control her anger. She'd liked Harry forever and now here Lavender was daring him to sleep with Pansy Parkinson! Harry nodded and Ginny nearly died.

Parvarti then looked at Ron. "Ronald. Your dare also comes at the start of 7th year. You will walk up to Professor McGonagal and you must outrageously flirt with her. Then kiss her on the cheek," said Parvarti giggling. Ron gulped and nodded.

Dean was given his dare to kiss Goyle and Shamus would join in. That was their dare done. Now for Hermione and Ginny.

Parvarti scanned her eyes evilly over them. "Ginny and Hermione. Your dare is set during the holidays. You must walk around the muggle world wearing extremely crazy clothes and shout out to complete strangers. Then you must sleep with a muggle!" said Parvarti.

"And you must video the part where you walk around talking to people," added Harry. Ginny, despite being completely in love with Harry, glared at him.

Then she turned to Parvarti and nodded. She looked towards Hermione. She was frozen where she was sitting. She was wide-eyed and scared.

Ginny patted her on the shoulder. "Oh my god this is so embarrassing! I am now regretting agreeing to this. I'm going to kill Lavender and Parvarti!" whispered Hermione to Ginny.

"Hermione it'll be ok. We won't sleep with a muggle we'll just…fool around a bit," said Ginny trying to sound convincing. Hermione looked stared but then turned to Lavender and Parvarti and nodded shakily.

Ginny sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't be doing this alone. Ron tuned towards Lavender and Parvarti.

"And your dare? We get to choose your dare!" said Ron. Lavender raised her eyebrows.

"No Parvarti and I are choosing are own dares," said Lavender. The whole room erupted.

"What! That's so unfair!" cried Ginny.

"Yeah you got to choose our dares!" shouted Dean. Parvarti and Lavender looked at each other in panic. Their plan to give each other a really crappy dare was backfiring fast.

"Okay, okay you guys can choose out dares!" said Parvarti. She pouted and went close up to Harry.

"You wouldn't let me get a bad dare? Would you Harry?" said Parvarti seductively. Harry snorted.

"Okay Parvarti! I won't give you a bad dare!" said Harry sarcastically. Ron laughed evilly.

"Your dare is to pash each other!" said Ron triumphantly. Ginny laughed and Hermione smiled.

Lavender and Parvarti frowned but then agreed. They made up the contracts and signed. They couldn't get out of it now.

'Well!' said Harry, 'What are you waiting for?'

'Not now!' Lavender and Parvarti squealed.

'Fine!' shouted Ron, "But you guys have to do it first day back for 7th year!"

"Fine!" said Parvarti angrily. They all went their separate ways to bed. Harry was having a nightmare. Harry dreamed about doing Pansy.

**And that's the end of the chapter! Thanks for reading now just review! Look out for our next chapter soon! Also if you want to read some of our other stories just search Hippy Chick21 or Ark Angel21 and review! That would be greatly appreciated! Bye!**

**Luv Chris and Nat**


End file.
